This invention relates to a searchlight or the like.
In general, a searchlight which is small in size, light in weight and provides superior performance, has been requested to reduce space to use and weight. This is particularly true for use in vehicles. In a conventional searchlight, a housing accommodating a lamp and reflector therein was pivotally connected to long supporting arms upstanding on both sides of a base, and hence the heavy housing had to be pivotally moved for adjustment of the vertical irradiation angle. Therefore, such a conventional searchlight required relatively large power, that is, large motor and also required much space for tilting vertically freely the entire housing without touching the base. As a result, the conventional apparatus per se was large in size, heavy in weight and extremely high in height.